Zawsze po smutku miała tendencje do rozmyślań
by Dosme
Summary: Każdy z nas ma swój sposób na smutek. Jedni szukają pocieszenia w ramionach kochanka, inni w jedzeniu, muzyce... Jednak panna Granger znalazła coś innego. I to wcale nie są książki! Skutek uboczny smutku w jej przypadku? Rozmyślania.


„Dlaczego to takie trudne?"- kolejna tego typu myśl przemknęła jej przez głowę. Niekiedy, bardzo rzadko, użalała się nad swoimi wadami, problemami, błahymi sprawami, tylko dlatego że... Właśnie... Dlaczego? Sama nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Dziś, jak co dzień, przyszła do pracy z wysoko podniesioną głową i uśmiechem na twarzy. Niestety... wychodząc jej mina tak bardzo wyrażała niechęć do całego świata, że znajomi, widząc ową młodą kobietę, tracili wątek lub stawali zszokowani. Oczywiście, zawsze mogła ukryć swoje uczucia, ale po co to komu? Hermiona Granger każdy dzień błogosławiła za swoje wybory oraz decyzje, błędy, które nauczyły ją życia, lecz miała takie chwile, że przeklinała całe swoje istnienie. Naprawdę. Co z tego, że była inteligentna, jeśli ludzie zauważali tylko to, że nie była ładna, od razu ją skreślając? "Czy Draco zwrócił na ciebie uwagę ze względu na inteligencję?"- szepnął jej znany głosik, a jej spojrzenie zmiękło.

\- Nie, pokochał mnie, bo miał dość przypalonych tostów na śniadanie- zaśmiała się sama do siebie.

Zawsze do potoku myśli, dobrych czy złych, jakimś cudem dostawał się jej ukochany. Nikt nie potrafił pocieszyć Hermiony, jak Draco Malfoy. Po wojnie zaczął pracować jako Auror, razem z nią, chociaż nie na długo, bo oboje szybko znaleźli inną pracę.

Pierwszego dnia wszedł do pracy, a Hermiona właśnie suszyła włosy. Arystokrata nie wiele myśląc palnął „idealna", a gdy się odwróciła nadal głupio się uśmiechał. Ludzie nie ufali mu do końca, bo kto by uwierzył, że Malfoy się kiedyś zmieni? Jednak wkrótce zaczęli się do niego przekonywać, widząc poprawę. Ona też pogodziła się z Arystokratą, a dwa lata później była szczęśliwą panią Malfoy. „Jak to w ogóle brzmi... Hermiona Malfoy... Niedorzecznie!" W myślach zawsze zostawała Granger, to się nie zmieniło.

„Czas skończyć tę paranoję"- pomyślała. Siedziała wówczas na dywanie i rzewnie zalewała się łzami. W późniejszym czasie sama nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu. Szybkim ruchem otarła łzy i podeszła do lustra. Spojrzała w nie bez przestrachu, wiedząc, co zobaczy. Na początku wychwyciła czerwony nos oraz oczy. Kasztanowe włosy przyklejały się do wilgotnych policzków, a malinowe usta wykrzywiały się w grymasie niezadowolenia, ukazując białe zęby. Po dziesięciu minutach jej stan można było określić jako znośny, gdyż oczy nadal miała podpuchnięte, a włosy bezwstydnie pokołtunione, co jednak nie było żadną nowością. Natomiast jej brązowe źrenice już czerpały blask z otoczenia, niczym baterie słoneczne. Każdy, kto miał zaszczyt w nie spojrzeć, wiedział także buchające z nich ciepło oraz radość.

Powoli wracała do siebie, fizycznie i duchowo. Postanowiła wyzbyć się trosk oraz problemów w sprawdzony sposób. Szybko wybrała odpowiedni strój, włosy zebrała w ciasny kok. Wychodząc z domu przypomniała sobie o różdżce. Zręcznie przebiegła przez wielkie mieszkanie, by znaleźć ją w kuchni. Szczęśliwym trafem, czyli dzięki Draconowi, przy różdżce stała butelka zmrożonej wody. „Na pewno zostawił ją, gdy wychodził do pracy"- pomyślała. Po chwili już zamykała drzwi, a potrzebne rzeczy spoczywały spokojnie w podręcznej torebce. Nic jej tak nie orzeźwiało jak nowojorskie powietrze. Z zachwytem wciągnęła do nozdrzy zapach wilgoci i rozejrzała się za taksówką. Złapała jedną, do której szybko wsiadła.

\- Do Malfoytech'u proszę.

Kierowca ruszył do wskazanego miejsca, a Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek. „Hm... Jest za dwadzieścia piąta, więc zrobię tak: jakieś półtorej godziny poświęcę na rozmowę z Ginny i Luną, później pobiegam w Central Parku, jeszcze zdążę wziąć prysznic i aportuję się do Hogwartu!" Wszystko zaczęła planować mając warunek: nie spóźnić się do pracy. Teraz była bowiem urzędnikiem Ministerstwa Magii, a jako dyrektor od spraw bezpieczeństwa, musiała sprawdzić czy wiosenny bal w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, jest urządzany zgodnie z zasadami . A przy okazji... zabawi się ze swoim mężem, który naucza tam eliksirów!

Bardzo lubiła swoją nową pracę ze względu na wrażenia. Do niedawna była aurorem i marzyła o pomaganiu ludziom oraz o awansowaniu na wyższy stopień. Lecz, gdy miała taką okazję, odmówiła. Przyczyna była prosta. Przed czterema miesiącami porwano ją i przetrzymywano w „ekskluzywnym ośrodku Apolla".

Dziewczyny podobne do niej wyglądem porywano i wykorzystywano. Apollowi oraz Atenie wychodziło to łatwo, gdyż rzucali imperiusa. Najpierw je ogłuszano, a później, gdy budziły się, wmawiano im, że umarły i znajdują się na Polach Elizejskich. Dziewczyny wierzyły, ponieważ całe otoczenie urządzono w greckim stylu, a wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jak w dawnych czasach. Porywaczom pomagał fakt, że byli czarodziejami. Gdy Hermiona trafiła do tego ośrodka, od razu planowała ucieczkę, ponieważ wiedziała, co się tam wyprawia. Jednak jedno opuszczała z żalem, czyli te młode mugolki. Niektóre miały dopiero czternaście lat. Zaczęła je uczyć, czuła się jak matka, która opiekuje się swoimi dziećmi. Od tamtej pory chciała, aby wszyscy byli bezpieczni, żeby nikt nie musiał się niczego obawiać. Tak znalazła się w Ministerstwie. Nie żałowała swojego wyboru, a wręcz przeciwnie.

Hermiona została wyrwana z rozmyślań przez brutalne hamowanie kierowcy. Rozejrzała się. Taksówkarz musiał zahamować, gdy światło nagle zmieniło się na czerwone. Byli niedaleko Malfoytech'u, dlatego po cichu wysłała patronusa z pytaniem, czy Ginny jest w gabinecie Lucjusza, gdzie spędzała większość czasu. Miała szczelnie zasłonięte okna, a otwór prowadzący do kierowcy zamknięty, więc nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Niestety uzyskała odpowiedź przeczącą. Westchnęła, ale zaraz znowu odżyła. „To oznacza więcej czasu na bieganie!"- wykrzyknęła w myślach. Zwróciła się do kierowcy:

\- Zmieniłam zdanie. Może mnie pan zawieść do Central Parku?

Kierowca w odpowiedzi mruknął coś niezrozumiale o „zawracaniu głowy" oraz „dodatkowych kosztach", ale posłusznie zawrócił.

Gdy wreszcie dojechali, Hermiona dała taksówkarzowi spory napiwek i ruszyła w stronę wschodniej części. Zaczęła szybkim marszem, przez trucht, aż po bieg. W trakcie rozpuściła włosy i rozkoszowała się wycieczką. Umiała biegać na długie dystanse oraz na krótkie równie szybko, nauczyła się tego w biurze aurorów. Uwielbiała uczucie wiatru muskającego jej skórę, myszkującego pośród włosów, szybującego dookoła ubrań. Czuła się wtedy jak dziecko, którym ciągle była! Uczucie radości eksplodowało w niej i przekształcało się w energię.

Na każdym etapie życia uczyła się dla poprawienia nastroju, nawet jako mała dziewczynka, a teraz znalazła nowy sposób. Tata zawsze się jej pytał, dlaczego to robi, a ona nie umiała odpowiedzieć. Teraz już znała odpowiedź. To była ucieczka od problemów, a przy okazji kodowała sobie wszystko w głowie.

A bieganie to inna sprawa. To jest... sprawianie sobie przyjemności... uczucie wolności oraz niezależności, ekscytacji i podniecenia.

Któregoś razu biegając dookoła boiska treningowego, poślizgnęła się, po czym parę razy przekoziołkowała. Pościerała sobie kolano oraz dłonie, ale wstała z uczuciem bezgranicznej radości. Śmiała się z własnej głupoty, lecz cieszyła się z upadku, bo było to niesamowicie ekscytujące. W końcu fikołki w powietrzu to nie takie byle co! Owszem, bolało ją, ale nie zważała na cierpienie, dla Hermiony to była fascynująca przygoda. Gdy opowiedziała całą historię Draconowi, ten tylko się zaśmiał i powiedział: „To co, teraz będą ci to ciągle wypominać?". Owszem, Harry, Ron i jeszcze paru kolegów nie zapomniało o tym szybko, ale nikt nie mógł nic poradzić. Uparła się i następnego dnia także biegała.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego przypomniała sobie o tym akurat teraz, ale to był dziwny dzień i lepiej, żeby niczego nie zgłębiać. Zawsze po smutku miała tendencję do rozmyślań. Niestety, co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Wyłączyła się na chwilę, ale widząc piękny krajobraz przed sobą, aż się zatrzymała. Dysząc, usiadła na ławce i rozkoszowała się zachodzącym słońcem. Była typem obserwatorki, kochała dostrzegać szczegóły. W szkole, w wolnym czasie, zawsze przyglądała się wszystkiemu dookoła: krajobrazowi za oknem, uczniom czy profesorom. Żadna zmarszczka na czole, czy uniesione kąciki ust nie uchodziły jej uwadze. Obserwując zachowania innych, wiedziała, jak zachować się w razie zagrożenia. Od małego interesowało ją aktorstwo, a poza tym było pożyteczne. Zawsze fascynowało ją, gdy bliscy wcielali się w rolę. Widziała wtedy zupełnie innych ludzi, o innych charakterach, sposobie mówienia czy chodzenia. Ona sama dokładnie tak się czuła, gdy grała. Poprawka: gdy próbowała grać.

Nie była sobą. Motylki w brzuchu latały, a uśmiech mimowolnie wkraczał na jej usta. Ucząc się, mogła udawać, że zawsze jest pewna siebie, że życie szkolne dużo ją obchodzi... Jej ciało samo reagowało. Uśmiechała się promiennie, mimo że w duchu była rozdarta, smutna albo zła. Czasem nie miała nawet sił tego ukrywać i do jej uszu trafiały kłopotliwe pytania. W końcu, gdy była nabuzowana cały czas, to musiały być też chwilę spokoju czy smutku. Zwykle trafiały się w dormitorium, ale co, gdy pojawiały się w czasie lekcji? Przywołała na twarz promienny uśmiech, a dalej szło gładko. Oczywiście, przed niektórymi nie musiała udawać, lecz czasami było to konieczne. Tak uczyła się na własnych błędach.

Wspominając to, zawsze do głowy zakradał jej się obraz kochanej szkoły. Mimo wcześniejszych przemyśleń, zawsze pamiętała ten zamek, jako najlepsze co mogło ją spotkać. Zawsze miała tam wsparcie, jeśli nie uczniów to nauczycieli. Nie czuła się niedoceniana, ani niesprawiedliwie oceniana. Kochała ten budynek, atmosferę, ludzi. Jej przywiązanie nie zniknęło nawet po tylu latach.

Rozmyślania ponownie zostały przerwane, tym razem przez mężczyznę, który bez wątpienia wyglądał na profesora. Zza strzechy rozwichrzonych włosów wyglądały na nią maleńkie oczka, schowane za wielkimi okularami, a uśmiechając się, pokazywał aparat dentystyczny. Miał na sobie brązową marynarkę, żółtą koszulę oraz zielony krawat, a w ręku trzymał neseser.

\- Tak słucham?- zaczęła.

\- Czy pani Hermiona Granger?- odezwał się skrzekliwym głosem.

\- Tak...

Ledwo skończyła, a profesorek zapiszczał niczym mała dziewczynka.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że panią spotykam! Jeju, jeju czarodzieju! Jestem pani największym fanem! Byłem na każdym pani wystąpieniu! Gratuluję pani, we wszystkie przemówienia wchodziły pani świetnie! Nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszego balu! To będzie wspaniałe, znakomite... bajeczne! Tak, tak bajeczne! Mogę pani autograf?!- podsunął jej kartkę i pióro.

Podpisała się w lekkim szoku, a po chwili powstrzymywała się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Oddała autograf oraz pióro, a następnie obserwowała odchodzącego mężczyznę. Usłyszała, jak mamrocze do siebie coś w rodzaju: „Ale jak obciąć te paznokcie u stóp? Na sucho czy na mokro? Oto jest pytanie!" Gdy upewniła się, że jest dość daleko, roześmiała się do zachodzącego słońca. „Zdecydowanie profesorek"- pomyślała. Chwilę zajęło jej uspokojenie się, lecz w końcu ponownie spojrzała na krajobraz. Chyba to najpiękniejszy, jaki w życiu widziała. Nagle coś jej się przypomniało. Nadal rozbawiona porównała zachód słońca z krajobrazem roztaczającym się z okna we wspólnym pokoju gryfonów. Bez porównania! Krajobraz jeden, słońce zero! Taak... z jej okna był najlepszy widok, który zapada w pamięć.

Zerwała się ponownie do biegu, aby nabrać sił "psychicznych" przed pracą. Mimo że zdecydowanie kochała swoje życie, nie zawsze było łatwo.

Gdy ostatnie promienie słońca zaszły za horyzontem, Hermiona aportowała się do domu. W końcu czekał ją bal ze swoim ukochanym mężem.


End file.
